


Confessions in the Dark Part 2

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has some things to get of his chest in regards to the risks Raph and Leo are taking.  Little does he know the Pandora's Box he's opening in regards to Mikey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega Talk

"Donnie..." 

Five days. For five days Donnie's given him the silent treatment. Oh, he would answer direct questions, obey on patrols and still give it his all during training, but on their down time, he was silent. Quiet conversation or even excited babble about the latest breakthrough died completely when Leo entered the room. In fact there were times when Donatello just got up and left the room-if it were feasible. To think that this new behavior didn't affect the whole of the family was absurd. Raph and Mikey exchanged looks all through training when Leo and Don sparred. Not one word exchanged between the turtles and normally the pair would be quiet except for the occasional phrase during practice, but nothing since the tiff started. It was still a mystery as to what caused it in the first place.

Leo was done with it. He didn't know what was eating Donnie. Not like Don was telling anyone but Leonardo knew that he needed to figure out what was going on. The only thing was that Donatello was avoiding him. In those five days Raph had come to Leo twice and each time he'd been thoroughly debauched. Not once had Leo thought to stop Raph. How could he? Raph waited until they were alone and this most recent time had been out in the tunnels. Each time Don saw them when they returned he would simply vacate the area. The last time Don did that Leo had enough of his brother's avoidance and followed the tall turtle into his lab, closing the door behind him.

Donatello already had some goggles on to examine the hot pink slime that was bubbling all on its own in a beaker. No heat necessary. He didn't respond to Leo.

"Donatello."

"You're in my lab, Leonardo." Clearly it was a hint that he should vacate.

There was a small thrill of victory that he finally got his younger brother to respond. Yes! "Yes, I'm in your lab. Why am I in your lab?"

"Because you walked in."

Leo's victory was short lived. He sighed, pressing a finger to his Third Eye as he felt a nerve throb. It was incredibly infuriating to be in the room with a turtle who acted like nothing was wrong and it was his leader who was having a minor melt down. "Don...What did I do to make you so angry with me?" Maybe coming at him as the Team Leader was all wrong. This wasn't about the team. It was about _them_. As brothers. He tugged his mask down, dropping the leader voice completely as he sat on the bench across from where Donnie was working. "Please talk to me. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

A thin laugh came from Don and he glanced up, the filmy goggles masking the rusty brown of his eyes. "There's nothing broken. There _really_ isn't." Shockingly, Don was sincere in that. The tone didn't even carry a shred of acidic sarcasm. Instead it sounded...sad and lonely. He continued on with his work, easily handling two tasks at once. "You always come home smelling like him. Sometimes...You don't even bother to wash it away." The admission was a paper thin whisper.

"Like him. Like Raph?" At least he had the presence to blush. He actually liked Raph's musk on him and purposely left some on his skin. He did it more often after Raph cornered him in the hall and pressed up against him, grousing how hot it was to have his scent all over the Omega. The experience left Leo weak kneed and barely keeping his cock tucked in for morning meditation. He thought it wouldn't be detectable considering it wasn't the kind of fluid that Raph really wanted to mark him with. "Is this why you're not talking to me? Because of Raph?" Did Leo have it all wrong and Donnie wanted the heavily muscled Alpha? The thought that there was going to be an issue between them made his head swim and he grabbed onto the counter to stabilize himself. "You never said you were interested in Raph."

Another laugh came from the genius and Leo's brow furrowed. Here he was, mask down, all barriers down and Donnie was on the other side of the table with all his walls still up. He was protecting himself with his mask and goggles and a fort of lab equipment between them as he laughed. "I don't want that. I don't want _him._ " This time Donnie pulled the goggles away from his face and he looked at Leo for the first time that day. "Do you really think, Leo, that if you told him no, he would listen? That he would have the willpower to do so?"

"Of course." Why was that even a question? "Don, he's still our brother. He wants what's best for us, just like you."

"Do _you_ have that willpower to even tell him no?"

"Why would I want to?" He knew full well he evaded that question and from the look Donatello gave him, the other turtle knew it too. It wasn't a lie, but he was avoiding telling the truth. Leo couldn't tell Raph no. And more importantly, he wouldn't. Leo's face brought up his own defensive wall and looked impassive. "I want him to be my Alpha."

That seemed like the wrong thing to say because Don gave him a withering look. "Of course you would."

"Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Again he shut down and Leo was left sitting there. This time the leader didn't move and he waited. This was something that had been eating at Donatello for a long time now and now that the wound was opened a little, there was no stopping the fester. "You're perfect. I watch how they both follow your tail, how they stare at you when you perform your kata. You're breathtaking, Leo. You're what every Alpha wants in an Omega. How can I--" A look of worry flashed across Don's face and he looked away, 

Leo waited two minutes in silence. There was something there on the surface and he knew that Donnie needed to tell him or else they would never get past it. He frowned, watching his brother worry at a piece of scrap fabric, his mind too jumbled to multitask.

"I can't compete against that."

Leo still kept his thoughts to himself, waiting for his brother to continue. There was just something about Donatello that told him to wait and listen, this was important. His taller brother looked resigned to himself. It was as if he were admitting defeat. And finally, finally some of those walls started coming down as he walked around the table to face Leo without the protection of his technology. "I _know_ that either one of them would help me. This isn't about the chemical build up but bonding, Leo. Who wants to bond with a nerd? Nerds aren't attractive. We're--"

Don wasn't able to finish the statement when Leo rushed in, clinging to him tightly. "You're wrong," Leo muttered, squeezing Donnie again just to keep him from finishing the self-deprecation. 

"No, I'm not. An Alpha looks for a submissive Omega, one who will take care of him and his young. The Omega is supposed to be meek and look to their Alpha for protection and strong genetics for offspring. It's textbook."

"We're not text books. We're living beings, Donatello. And most importantly, we're not supposed to have this variation. We're the exact opposite of textbook." Leo pulled back and with a shift of his weight, had Don turned around and seated him in the chair that he was previously in. "And you have all of those qualities. You take care of all of us. In fact, you go above and beyond your station to make certain we're all healthy and comfortable. And it's to the point where we do whatever we can to make certain you don't go down. Heaven help us if you really get sick, Don. We'll be lost!" He smiled slightly as he started plucking off the goggles and lifting away the purple mask. "And out of us, you're the most beautiful. You've mastered the bo so well that the enemy has to be really lucky to get a hit in on you. You have the least amount of scars and chips out of your shell. In fact, you can see the pattern just as it was when we were all little kids. The rest of us have marks and grooves that hide ours" His smile turned sly as Don looked at him, indredulous. "Why do you think Mikey takes up the rear on patrols?"

"Because he's the shortest out of us all and is usually complaining about carrying this or--mmph." A finger was placed over his mouth and Don sat there with his eyes crossed, looking at it before lifting his eyes up to Leo. He found his leader shaking his head.

"It's because he wants to look at _you_ , Donatello." He let that statement sink in while he lowered his hand, watching Don try to process all of this. "We all have each other's backs. That's a given. We're a team. But he has _your_ back. He looks at you like Raph looks at me."

A flicker of hope came to the tall terrapin's eyes but as usual, his thoughts kept it from really blossoming. "It could be because Raph always takes up the position right after you. There's no chance to move. Like a pecking order."

He considered the option with a small hum. Leo doubted that it was the case but he wasn't going to discount his brother's concerns, either. "Maybe. It is a possibility. But what if it isn't?"

Don was quiet, contemplating these new variables and ideas in attempts to reach a new conclusion. "If that's the case, then why hasn't he... uhm...why hasn't he just jumped me?" Attempts to avoid blushing failed as he glanced back to Leo with a furrowed brow. "Raphael's on you every chance he gets. You two need your own lair at this point."

He couldn't help the awkward laugh and rubbing the back of his head. Leo also couldn't help the bright flush to his face, either. "I've been thinking about that. We've always fought and bickered-even more so when I became team leader. And I think that me being the leader really grates on him, especially when I have to reprimand him. And to be honest? That part of my job really bothers me. But I wouldn't step down for the world, Don. I'm supposed to be the leader. I didn't understand what that meant when I asked Master Splinter, and I certainly didn't know how that would affect me now. Every time he comes after me and I let him, it's like....it's like everything's alright with the world. I can make it through another day. I tell him no so much topside and in the dojo that I can't bear the thought of telling him no when we're not ninjas. He takes that control away from me for a while and I'm happier and more content than I've been in a long, long time." He paused for a moment, thinking about the last time Raph did that and he allowed a smile spread across his face at the memory. "And I think I'm going to be a little selfish and say I don't want to give that up."

"I wouldn't want you to, Leo." A new understanding was coming to the turtle and he watched Leo as he explained with a bemused expression on his face. "I can tell you really care for him." Which brought Donnie back to his original dilemma. "I just can't roll over like you do. I want to finish this retro-mutagen. I'm really, really close to it, now."

"Then what Mikey's doing is better than going by the 'text book.' He's going by _you_. As long as you're not harming yourself, I think he'll bide his time-even if it kills him." Leo smirked, giving Don an affectionate rub on his head. "We all know how patient he can be and this is definitely breaking a record. Are we okay, now?"

A real smile came upon the turtle's face and Donnie nodded. "Yes, Leo. We are. I'm sorry. I was getting jealous by all the attention you were getting."

"I'm sure you've been getting just as much attention, too. And you'd probably get even more if you asked really nicely."

"Or if I flick my tail."

"That too--hey!" Now that things were patched up between them, he felt like he could grumble a bit. "My tail doesn't wag that much."

"Oh, it wags a _lot_ , Leo! That thing has a mind of it's own." Cheered up, Don smirked, leaning close to his older brother's personal space. "In fact, if I see it wag again during practice, I'm just going to call it a day because nothing good comes from it. It has one thing on its little mind and it is called R--"

Just then a high pitched scream came from the doorway, making the brothers jump. Mikey was standing there with a horrified expression and his hands covering his wide open mouth. Then he yelled again. "RAPH! They've turned against us! I found them together _naked_ in Donnie's Lab!"

Both of the Omegas rolled their eyes. "We're not naked," they chorused.

"You're not wearing pants, dudes!"

Donnie threw a baleful eye at the Alpha just before sighing. "We don't, anyway."

Raph's voice was dim but still understandable. "Are they kissing?"

Now it was Leo's turn to roll his eyes. "Really, Raph? _Really?_ "

"Hey! I'm not missing this fight unless there's kissing involved."

Mikey peered at the two very unamused Omegas, humming loudly in contemplation. "I think I interrupted them."

"Yay. And the world stays spinning on its axis." Which meant that Raph wasn't moving.

"But they're masks are off! They could have done it at any time!"

"That's it. Get out of my lab, Michelangelo."

His puppy dog eyes were in full swing as Don rose from his chair to push the Alpha out. "I'm just thinking of your honor, dude! No body does it with the mask on, you know."

"And you're just the expert on this, right?"

"Well, uh. yeah!" Mikey was being pushed out gently, more by Don shoving himself into Mikey's personal space (of which there was very, very little) and putting a hand on his plastron to help things along. "Bona fide Dr. Babe Ruth Westheimer."

"You just mixed a candy bar, a baseball great and a sex therapist together." Donnie smirked, still pushing Mike out. Then he whispered something that only they were privy to. "Show me later, Dr. Ruth." Pleased that Mikey's jaw dropped, he closed the door, looking to Leo as the older turtle did his very best not to crack up. "Think that was a good enough hint?"

Leo grinned. "I think you broke his brain. He's not yelling out there."


	2. Indigo Dionaea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team B turns in their 'mutual masterbation' card before Team A.

 

For a full minute, Mikey's brain had stalled. The words echoed in his head over and over again. _Show me later._ That was it. Donnie wanted him. HIM! Goofy, prank loving Mikey was wanted by someone and not for a pounding for whatever he did wrong. Finally recovering enough to move, Michelangelo's face split into a wide grin and he drifted out into the pit where Raph was kicking back for the time being. 

Raph's eyes followed his brother, attention suddenly on the turtle because Mike looked like he was a zombie. A very happy one. "Mike. You a'right?"

"Uh huh."

Guard immediately up, Raph looked around for wires, suspended buckets and tell tale water drips on the floor. "Sure?"

"Yep." He was just... _sitting_ there with that big grin on his face.

"Oh--kay. Cause you're really creeping me out, 'bro." Raph still hadn't seen the other two turtles and guess they were in the middle of some 'omega talk.' The pair settled down into an uneasy quiet that lasted all of thirty seconds before Mikey moved like lightning and perched on Raph's lap.

"He said 'show me later,' bro! Show. Me. Later!"

"Gah!" Raph jumped and struggled in attempts to dislodge the other Alpha. When Mikey wanted to be a spider monkey, there was no way to get him to let go. The older turtle's eyes glared at Mikey as he tried to shove him off. "I. Don't. Care. Get off!"

"It's a green light! It _is_ a green light, right? He really wants me to show him!" The relief and elation on his brother's face was just shy of infectious. Raph would have fist bumped him but with the way Mike was so far up in his personal space and the smell of excitement coming off the turtle in waves only made Raph want to escape.

"Yeah, show _him_! Not me! No one wants to see that!" He sincerely hoped that his brother had better self control because good lord he didn't want to risk a glance below Mikey's belt. He was too close for comfort and his emotions were running high, setting off Raph's Alpha nature to establish territory and find his claimed Omega.

"Donnie does~" Mikey was still for just a moment, sounding every bit as cocky and smug as any Alpha had a right to be. He flashed another grin to Raph and then felt his brother's hands shove him off, dislodging him from his perch. Not going down in a heap, he turned it into an easy somersault, landing lightly on his feet, still bouncing with nervous energy. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, dude! I can't wait! What do I do? How should I do it? Tell me, Raphael, give me your secrets!" By now he was on his knees, clinging to Raph's forearm while Raphael was trying to escape with his mutant turtle-sized prison ball dragging after him. 

"Please, Raphie, please! I'll do anything! I don't want to screw this up!"

Another switch flipped in the muscular Alpha and Raph rushed Mikey with a deep sound, pinning the smaller Alpha up against the wall as his nostrils flared, his muscles bunching and flexing in his arms as if they weren't certain if they wanted to pound or push. " _Let. Go._ " His voice was deep and threatening with a warning glare that would have had lesser Alphas topside pissing themselves. Mikey just laughed weakly, letting go of Raph's arm.

"Okay! Okay. I'm off you. Nowwillyoutellmeprettyprettyprettyplease!?"

Finally free, Raph jerked his arm back along with the rest of his body to keep from getting latched on again. He had to force himself to take a deep breath even with Mikey's excited scent swirling all around him, shutting his eyes for a count of ten. Rolling his neck to help loosen tense muscles, a crackling pop sound echoed as bones shifted. When he opened his eyes, there was still a spark of fire in the green that was mostly subdued. "Go get him some flowers or somethin' if you're that hard up on romancing the brain. Maybe he'll like it." It was a joke, but hell, maybe Mikey would do it and get off Raph's shell. Then his tone went back to serious. "Don't go farther than you can control yourself with. Master Splinter doesn't need to see that shit. I'm just an asshole, not a disrespectful asshole." He shook his head a bit as if to clear it and then gave his little brother a slightly less pissed look. "Good luck, Mike." Mikey's smile was brighter than the sun itself as Raph banged his fist on the lab door. "Yo, Leo!"

Interrupted in mid-conversation, both the Omegas looked at each other. "Yes, Raph?"

"I'm goin' for a run."

Donnie quirked a brow as he looked to the older turtle. Since when did Raphael voice his comings and goings? 

"Again?"

"You're coming with me."

Now Donnie's other brow lifted and Leo carried a bewildered look on his face. "Okay, Raph." It wasn't a request. It was a command and Leo felt his heart skip a bit as he tied his mask back on his face. "I think the Alphas had a little talk," Leo whispered, winking at Don.

"Oh, my." What in the world did Donatello do? He looked almost stricken with worry as his mind ran away with thoughts.

"Have fun, bro." Leo grinned, resting a hand on Donnie's shoulder and giving it a bit of a squeeze. 

" _Today_ , Leonardo."

"I'm coming, Raph." He opened the door and the scent hit him full on in the face. That was why Raph wanted Leo to join him. Mikey's scent was all over the place and Raph's was getting stronger and more agitated. "Don't wait up for us, Michelangelo." His smile was warm for the youngest brother as baby blue eyes gleamed up at him.

When Donnie poked his head out of the lab, no one was around. The scent still lingered, thick and heavy and Don couldn't resist taking in a deep breath. When he let it out, a small sound followed and he could feel his nerves start to light up. Mike wanted this-him, more specifically. Where he was now, the tall turtle had no clue. Maybe Mikey was off somewhere setting a trap to catch his omega or going on some wild goose chase that Raph said was certain to entice Donnie. Either way, he had a little more time so he took advantage of it, finishing up work in his lab. He kept the door open, however, just so he could keep an eye on the outside and it had nothing to do with the scent that still lingered. 

Finally he shut the computer down, work done for the time being. Donatello was fairly certain that he would have the retro mutagen finished within a month's time as long as there weren't any set backs. He was definitely excited to see his hard work come to fruition. Before going to bed himself, he checked on Splinter and made certain he was aware that Leo and Raph had gone for a run. He said good night and headed to his own room for once, humming a small tune as he walked through that cloud of scent again. Once inside his room, he breathed in deeply, stopping when he saw a deep purple plant on the night stand. It was in a small pot and Donnie's eyes widened slightly as he looked at it, letting his finger brush one of the traps and smiled a bit as it snapped shut. Who in the world would bring him a Dionaea?

"Do you like it?" Mikey's voice was right behind him. Not startled, but a little surprised that Mikey was so quiet up until then, he turned slightly with the plant still in hand. "Raph said that maybe you'd like flowers so I zipped up to the flower shop but it was closed and I looked for some really cool flowers but nothing looked really cool except for that one. It's okay it's in a pot, right? You weren't hoping for cut ones to put in a vase, were you?" He was dancing on the balls of his feet, shifting his weight nervously as he waited for Donnie's response. The young turtle was trying to get several sentences out in one breath as he looked up expectantly at Don.

Donatello didn't speak right away. Instead he sat on the edge of his bed, shifting his gaze from the plant to Mikey and back.again. "You got this for me?" Don's question was whisper quiet as he gently touched another purple head. Mikey got him something. He was sure that Raph meant it as a joke-some patronizing thing about wooing a girl with flowers, but Mike didn't really get him flowers. The fly-trap was a deep purple color and unique. A mockery of the world of fauna considering plants were supposed to be self sufficient in creating their own nutrients. Kind of a mutant, in a strange way. And he was certain that Mikey didn't really know what he got Don, either. A small smile played on his face as he looked at the plant, listening to Mikey's story about how he chose it and he almost dumped a whole bucket of carnations on the floor trying to sneak it out, tossing a bunch of money by the register in the process. He even went as far as to try and pay for the thing. The whole thing was terribly, terribly sweet.

"Well, yeah! If I got it for anyone else, I'd be in their room, not yours! I mean, It's nice, right? You like it?" Donnie didn't really respond to him and Mike was starting to think it was a mistake to get the plant. Donnie was just looking at it, brushing a finger against one of the leaves. Maybe it reminded him too much of Snakeweed. Hell, the last thing Michelangelo wanted to remind Donnie was of their enemies! They were all wiped out or had been returned to normal. "D?" He fell still, fidgeting with his hands and fingers as he looked over to the older turtle. Maybe he saw it as a burden since he needed to take care of it. The last thing Mikey ever wanted to do was make Don feel like he was just a caretaker. He was so much more than that!

Hearing the concern in the Alpha's voice, Donnie looked up to him. Because he'd been so quiet in his own thoughts, Mikey was starting to think he didn't like it. A brief, brilliant smile blossomed on Donatello's face and he set the plant down on the stand, making certain it wasn't close to any edges. He leaned out and caught Mikey's mouth with his own, kissing deeply and letting his tongue flick just a bit against Mikey's lip. The kiss caught the smaller turtle by surprise but he melted down to Donnie soon enough, reaching out to pull the other's plastron closer. By the time they parted, Mikey's breathing had shifted and he was watching Donnie with hooded eyes. "I love it, Mike. It was really thoughtful. Thank you." An olive toned finger trailed down the center of MIkey's plastron, making his breath hitch. "Now. Wasn't someone supposed to show me something or other?" Donnie's eyes flicked up, showing the other turtle that his flirting was all bravado.

Now it was Mikey's turn to grin. "Yep! Let me-ah-go close the door." While he didn't want to turn away, he forced himself to, wanting the door closed and locked. It was hard to calm his nerves. He was in D's room with _the door closed_ and Donnie liked the gift! Mike felt like something horrible was going to happen at any minute to ruin this perfect moment. "Dr. Ruth couldn't show up so he sent me, instead." He heard a rustling and turned to see Donnie pull what looked like a quilt onto the bed. "What's that?"

"Oh! Ah." He looked at the pad and then back to Mike. "Well, I'd like to sleep in a dry bed." Donatello nodded sharply at that as he ignore the sharp heat in his face. "This just makes clean up a bit easier. That's all." And then Donnie fell very very quiet, thinking he was leading Mikey on. Nerves back in high gear, he flustered, gesturing a bit as he tried to explain himself. "What I mean to say i-is that if things kind of progress-and I mean progress in a good way--but not all the way! I just want--"

"--to be prepared," Mikey finished, putting one knee on the cover. It was soft and he really didn't hear the crinkle of the plastic bottom. He smiled a bit as Donnie flopped down as well, looking both nervous and frustrated at the same time. "You're awesome, D. You always think of everything." He nuzzled the turtle's beak for a moment before kissing again, leaning forward so that Donnie tipped back on his shell. And this time, Donnie let him.

The kiss started out like warm caramel, flowing and smooth between them both. Donnie's fingers brushed up to Mikey's cheek as he shifted, trying to find a spot to fit into against Don's side. Mouths parted to allow tongues to tangle against each other, rubbing and shifting without either one really fighting for dominance. Finding a mutual enjoyment in each other, the kiss seemed to last forever before they really needed to breathe. Mikey's hand pressed down on Don's plastron, thumb finding the main groove and petting downward in firm, slow strokes that made the reccumbant turtle shiver. He buried his beak into Donnie's neck, breathing in deeply and then letting out a churr that sounded like a percolator.

" _M-Mikey_." Donatello had felt desire before. He had suffered through two heat cycles. The third one would come in a couple years and they had to make The Decision by then. Right now all Don could think about was Mike's hand on his chest and how dizzy he felt. Lying back on his shell was definitely the best thing because he was certain he would have fallen over by now. Part of him was trying to reason it all out. This was the flood of adrenaline, dopamine and seratonin in his system that made him flush and needy. The other part just wanted more of it and could care less about what hormone was wrecking havoc on him. He could feel his legs relax more, the one closest to Mikey nudging him a little. A pleased moan came from him when one of Mike's legs 'captured' it and pulled it open more.

His blue eyes were alight with want behind them and he took a moment to just 'see' how Donnie was. The taller turtle was breathing roughly with eyes slightly out of focus, looking back up at him. A smile broke through and he reached up, tugging the knot that kept the orange fabric in place and letting it fall away before he tossed it to the side. "Told you it wasn't done with masks on." Donatello's laugh made Mike's heart skip beats as he worked on the other's mask, letting the long tails drag across Don's throat. This was his. HIS! Not that any one person had possession over another, but he couldn't help that flash of possessiveness run through him. Forcing himself up, he kept Donnie's leg caged with his own while he worked at removing pads and wraps, kissing and licking the spots that were laid bare. Don's small, needy noises only encouraged him to keep going until the turtle was truly naked. Mike ripped his own gear off, not caring where it went on the floor. 

The gasp and whine from Don was a prize as Mikey's fingers curled around his tail. He leaned back just so he could look at it, feeling the lithe muscle dance and quiver in his hand. "I've been wanting to look at that for a long time, now, Don." The tail moved like an independent thing and curled around one of his fingers as he stroked lightly, chuckling a bit as Donnie's noises increased. "And it's sensitive, too!" As if listening to Don wasn't a hint. In fact, listening to him moan and feeling him shift restlessly was a big turn on and Mikey ground down a bit on his thigh, humming softly. His eyes shifted and then darkened as his thumb changed direction to press against the bulge he found.

"Mike!" The call was sharp and louder than anticipated. Donnie jumped under him, confused as to whether he should pull away or push closer. An olive colored hand snapped around Mikey's wrist and the turtle above him took it as an affirmative, pressing his whole palm there and shifting slowly and firmly. Donnie's curse was a stutter as he couldn't hold back, the cartilage relaxed enough so that his cock slipped out eagerly, already pulsing with life. A churr followed as Don's eyes closed, giving into the sensation of a calloused hand that wasn't his own touching him for the first time.

"Dude!" Don's eyes snapped open. "Your tail shivers like mad when you churr, did you know that? That's totally awesome. I wonder if mine does that. I can't tell because I'm --"

As Mikey prattled on, Donnie's eyes widened, looking more incredulous than ever. Was this really happening? That warm thrum that was pounding out an enticing rhythm in his veins started to lag as he tilted his head at his would be lover, propping himself up on his elbows. "Are you seriously analyzing my churr with your hand around my dick?"

The smaller turtle froze, feeling the semi-erection flag. Uh oh. He tried to make light of his faux pas. "Like you're not analyzing anything?"

That was the wrong thing to say and Mikey knew immediately with the way Don tensed under him. He grimaced when Donnie started to move, trying to get away. "Even if I am, I know better than to vocalize it." That tone of hurt indifference was more than apparent. "I actually wasn't, if you wanted to know. I was just...enjoying you touch me."

Base desire. Donatello rarely submitted to base desire. He was always thinking of forty million other things, recapping on the previous patrol run, the last three projects he was working on in his lab, and the list of broken items he needed to fix. The fact that he admitted that he was focused only on Mikey told him so much more than anything else. And it also told Mikey that he was being a prick. Before Donnie could slip away completely Mikey was on him, mouth claiming the taller turtle's and his hands cupping Don's face. The kiss was deep and urgent, making Donnie's body spasm for a moment before stilling. His hands moved to curl around the back of Mike's neck, falling into the kiss easily as Mikey continued to assault his senses. When he finally came up for air, blue eyes were unerringly focused on red-brown ones. "Then I'll keep touching you until you beg me to stop."

When Michelangelo made a promise, he always kept it. His touches were only for Donnie, seeking out all of those secret, sensitive spots that made the turtle squirm. He committed it all to memory, especially the way Donnie's face twisted as his pleasure came to a sharp edge. Mikey's fist kept stroking the swelling member, thumb drifting over the pooling pre-come. "You look like that feels so good, D. Does it? All hot and tight and just--" A grin split his face as Donnie groaned, his tightened muscles snapping while the pulse started frantic in the cock he held before fluid spilled over. "Oh, that _does_ feel good! Wanna do it again?"

"Yes," came the gasp. "Mike- _please._ I want it again."

He churred right by Donnie's ear, nuzzling slightly as his hand started to stroke again, "I'll make you want it all the time."

"Y-you always have." Don hooked his free leg over Mikey's thigh, arching and quivering at the same time as his cries increased in volume. Some how the Alpha dropped down without really noticing but he noticed now that Don had his hand around him. The long fingers squeezed the shaft and Mike nearly growled, sending Donnie into another climax. "I want you."

The words went straight to Mikey's cock and he groaned, quickening his pace with his fist as he rocked firmly into Donnie's hand, listening to Donnie's cries of passion before he had to muffle them with his lips and tongue. With each jet of fluid from Don he could feel his knot getting bigger and more impatient. "Where do you want me, Donnie-boy?"

"Nnngh, gods-inside me. Knot and all."

"Shell. _S-shell_." A full body shiver hit him and he worked to wring out another from Donnie's dick. He was amazed by how often and how quick the Omega could come. He was a bit like a fun toy he could play with for hours on end. And to watch the gentle, overly focused turtle succumb to something as basic as a hand fuck was downright magical. No wonder Raph was entranced with getting Leo off any chance he got. "I'll be in you, soon. Promise." His own body was tense, his movements short and jerky as he felt his own need demand attention. Mikey's hand kept going, milking Don over and over again through his cries. "If being inside you makes you look more beautiful than you do now--" His breath hitched as he whined under another of Donatello's orgasms. "Promise to take care of you. I swear it." 

The whole time Mikey was muttering, Donnie's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open, letting out reedy whines and heavy pants before the cries of pleasure took him. On the last declaration, Don's eyes snapped open and he looked at Mike. Focused and determined, he was rutting into Donatello's hand with an unstable rhythm as his own hand was still working over Don. The turtle's eyes were a deep sky blue with creases in the corners of his eyes as he fought to control himself until Donnie was begging him to stop. Don reached farther, drawing a finger over the throbbing knot and pulling a startled cry from Mikey. He wound an arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him flush so he could whisper hoarsely. "I swear to take care of you, too, Mike." His fingers curled tightly around the knot, squeezing once and tugging firmly, making certain he kept his eyes open so he could watch Mikey break apart and give into his own pleasure.


End file.
